


Hopelessly Tangled

by Vicky Ocean (VickyOcean)



Series: Scenes From A Peculiar Affair [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyOcean/pseuds/Vicky%20Ocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karrde celebrates his Lifeday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Despite my research, how the New Republic government actually functions is still a mystery to me. It seems like every author has their on variation and none are really consistent. For the purposes of this fic I'm using the American system of an electing a president with the ensuing inaugural festivities.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Setting- Several months after A Safe Port in the Storm

Karrde slapped the alarm off and turned the lamp on. He lay there in bed for a few minutes trying to work up the energy to get up and start getting dressed for the inaugural ball tonight. They had been running almost non-stop since they arrived on Coruscant a week ago and had not slept in nearly forty eight hours. He and Shada had skipped Gavrisom's swearing in ceremony this morning in favor of getting a bit of rest before the ball. Those couple of hours had not been nearly enough. When they had finally made it back to their hotel room, he had been so worn out he had only been able to remove his coat and boots before collapsing on top of the covers. He was still completely exhausted, but duty called.

He looked over at the woman sprawled out on the bed next to him. At least Shada had gotten mostly undressed and managed to slip under the covers. The thin camisole she'd had on under her jumpsuit was rucked up nearly to her shoulders leaving most of her back exposed to the sheet wadded up around her waist. He reached out laying a warm hand on her cool creamy skin, rubbing her back. "Shada, it's time to get up."

She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "We just went to sleep," she grumbled her voice muffled by the pillow.

"I know." His caress turned into a massage when he felt how tense the muscles in her back were.

"Do we really have to go?"

He wished he could tell her no. He knew that she dreaded these political functions more than anything else about their roles as intelligence liaisons and he would spare her if he was able to. He could go alone, but he relied on her sharp eyes and shrewd judgment to pick up anything he may have missed. He also knew it would cause no end of speculation and talk if he appeared without Shada, his constant companion and supposed mistress. Being there without her at his side would do nothing but hinder his ability to learn the things he needed to know. "Unfortunately, we do," he told her. "I'll make it to you." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her shoulder before pulling the pillow from her head.

"You'd better." She flopped over on her back, pushing her long dark hair from her face. "I'd really rather fight a rancor that have to deal with those politicians tonight."

"You and me both." Karrde sighed heavily and sat up. "I'm going to order some food."

"Make sure to get a big pot of caf." Shada sat up as well and leaned back against the headboard, surveying him. "You slept in your clothes?"

"I'm lucky I got my boots off." He stood and almost immediately tripped over those same boots left haphazardly by the bed. "Krif."

Shada laughed and got out of the bed much more gracefully. "I'm going to go take a shower."

* * *

"Talon, can you help me with this?"

"Certainly." He shrugged on his under tunic and went over to where Shada was putting her gown on in front of the mirror. She held up her arms and he knelt down beside her, fastening the gown along the sides.

"I don't know how they expect a person to dress themselves in these things," she complained about her formal layered gown

"I believe they assume a lady that needs state robes would have a handmaiden to help her dress. Shall I hire one for you?"

Shada made a face at the thought of going to so many state functions that she would need a handmaiden. Then her lips twisted into a teasing smile. "That's what I keep you around for." She gave him a condescending pat on the head.

He looked up at her and returned her smile with a smirk of his own. "Well, you do have to admit that I am very good at getting you undressed." He stood after closing the last fastening. "There. That should do it." He smoothed the silk of her under gown and helped her into the velvet outer robe.

She clipped the jeweled buckles at her waist together and surveyed herself in the mirror. Despite the hassle of getting into it, the formal state gown did suit her very well. The icy blue silk of her underdress and deep blue velvet of her outer robe set off the sapphire jewels that he had given her for her lifeday to perfection. Her black hair was done up in an elaborate arrangement of curls and braids held in place by silver zenji needles that sparkled with tiny sapphires. The entire effect was very regal. "You look magnificent." He kissed the exposed skin at the nape of her neck. She melted a little against him and his hands went to her waist stroking the soft velvet. "I'll be the envy of every man there."

"Thank you." She turned to face him, quickly doing up the fastenings of his under tunic, her silver enameled nails flashing in the light. She tugged the hem straight and smoothed it out over his chest. She took his long outer tunic off the hanger and held it out for him. He slipped his arms in and she settled it on his shoulders. She moved around him making sure everything was perfect. "You make an excellent valet," he told her.

Her lips quirked up into a wry smile. "Is that why you keep me around?"

He gave her a devilish grin, "Among other things." He stole a quick kiss before she stepped aside to allow him to check himself over in the mirror.

"You look very distinguished," she told him. "Like a senator."

"What a horrible thought," he replied. To his consternation he did have to admit it was true. Perhaps it was the increasing grey in his hair.

"I think you'd make an excellent senator," Shada said and he could tell by her expression that she just wasn't teasing him. "You're an amazing leader. You love a challenge. And you delight in a backroom scheme more than anything."

"I've already given up smuggling. Are you trying to reform me further?" he asked, keeping his tone light. He'd never told her and she'd never guessed that _she_ was the reason he had gone legitimate.

"Not at all," she grinned at him. "I prefer you a little on the roguish side."

"Good because I'm afraid this is as respectable as I can get." Or wanted to get. He did enjoy the challenge of his intelligence network, but he did sometimes long for the relatively uncomplicated smuggling days.

He went over to the vanity table where Shada's jewel case was set out. He reached in to retrieve the ring he intended to wear when a strange one caught his eye. He lifted it out. It looked like a signet ring and it was definitely a man's ring, but it wasn't one of his and he knew it would never fit on Shada's slender fingers.

"Happy lifeday," Shada's voice came close behind him, her arms going around his waist and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked in surprise, meeting her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. He'd never told her when his lifeday was.

"Happy lifeday," she repeated. "You bestowed me with jewels on my lifeday. I thought it only fair I return the favor. I know going to an inaugural ball isn't exactly what one would want to do on their lifeday, but we'll celebrate in earnest tommorrow."

"How did you even know it was my lifeday?"

"Despite what you may think,Talon, you don't have the market cornered on secrets."

"Booster?" he guessed.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that."

It had to be Booster, unless she had somehow gotten in touch with Car'das. He slid the ring on his right hand and turned in her embrace. "Thank you, my darling." He framed her face with his hands and kissed her.

* * *

They were sitting in the back of the speeder stuck in the massive traffic surrounding the Imperial Palace. They could have walked and been there much quicker, but it wasn't exactly dignified to arrive on foot.

Karrde kept staring down at the ring on his hand. It was a handsome piece and looked to be quite old. Shada had definitely surprised him with it. Normally, he wasn't overly fond of surprises, but this was another matter entirely.

"Do you like it?" Shada asked taking his hand rubbing her thumb over the carved surface of the stone.

"I do. Very much so. Is it an antique?"

"Yes, Mirax helped me find it." He was intrigued when he saw a blush redden her cheeks. She kept her eyes focused on their joined hands. "Before the destruction of Emberlene, it was the custom for men to wear a signet ring with their family's crest. After the destruction, most of everything of value was sold to pay for offworld supplies. According to Mirax, they've apparently become something of a collector's item since."

"And is this the crest of the D'ukal family?"

She seemed embarrassed as she replied barely audibly. "Yes."

Emberlene was a matriarchy. He suspected he knew what giving him a ring with her family's crest would have traditionally meant. "Does this signify that I'm your man?"

She looked up at him then gauging his reaction. "Yes." Her cheeks flushed even deeper, but she did not shy away from meeting his eyes.

"Then this is the best gift I have ever received." He told her truthfully. He had never wanted anything so much as Shada fully committing herself to him. He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss that showed her exactly how grateful he was. "You won't to be easily rid of me now."

"I don't want to be."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

They stood near the entrance of the Grand Ballroom surveying the thousands of beings crowding the enormous room.

Shada gave a quiet sigh. "Sometimes I feel like it's just the two of us against the entire galaxy."

"Don't think for a second that that's not true," he told her. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Shall we?"

She looked over and gave him that polite but slightly bored smile she always wore at these functions. It never ceased to amaze him how such a keenly intelligent woman could look so vacant eyed when the need arose. He supposed it was part of her Mistryl training in disguse. "Of course," she replied, her voice rather flat and disinterested.

Arm in arm they made their way into the milling throng searching out those they needed to maintain connections with.

* * *

Taking a break from mingling, they found a quiet alcove to relax in for a few moments. Karrde plucked two glasses of sparkling wine off the tray of a passing serving droid and handed one to Shada.

"You have got to stop looking at me like that," she told him quietly, her eyes on crowd beyond them.

"Like how?"

"So…pleased," she said after studying him for a moment.

"I am pleased," he told her. In fact, he'd never been more pleased in his life. "It's my lifeday. I have a very fine glass of wine in my hand, a beautiful woman on my arm, and she just claimed me as her own. I could only be more pleased if we were in a private venue." He watched her blush slightly and he leaned in close to her unable to restrain himself from teasing her. "You have got to stop blushing like that. Just imagine what manner of filthy things everyone thinks I'm whispering in your ear to make a former Mistryl Shadow Guard blush." She glared at him, but her blush deepened as he intended. He loved that he could make her blush with just a few words.

She reached out and grasped the ring on his finger giving it a half hearted tug. "Give it back. I made a mistake. I don't want a man so insufferable."

"Oh, no." His other hand closed over hers stilling her. "You'll have to pry it off my cold dead finger."

"I can have that arranged. Rather easily I might add." Shada produced a small vibroblade from her sleeve.

He just grinned at her. He couldn't stop himself. She was right, of course. People would begin to wonder whey he looked so happy in contrast with his normal sardonically amused expression. "I will try to look less pleased. Look, there's Admiral Ackbar. Let's go speak to him. He's sure to make me displeased."

* * *

Mirax Terrick Horn and her husband drifted up to them after General Cracken and his wife moved away through the crowd.

"Okay, Karrde, you look entirely too pleased with yourself," Corran Horn said by way of greeting. The man seemed unable to shake his Corsec suspiciousness even after all this time. "What are you plotting?"

Karrde felt Shada give him a sharp 'I told you so' poke in the ribs. "Why, Commander Horn, I'm shocked that you would suggest such a thing." He gave Mirax a roguish smile. "Though to be honest I am plotting to steal your wife away from you." He held out his hand to her. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

"Love to." She placed her hand in his and he led her out to the dance floor. "I don't know why they bother to call these things balls. No one hardly ever dances except for you and Shada."

"It's Shada's reward for hanging off my arm impassively as a doll. If she stabs a politician she doesn't get to dance."

"I don't know about that. I think you're rewarding yourself, Karrde." Mirax smiled slyly. "So did you get what you wanted for your lifeday?"

Karrde allowed a rare genuine smile. "I did. Exactly what I wanted."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you for your part in it."

Mirax shrugged. "I had no idea what Shada planned to do with it when I mentioned I had come across a ring from her family. I thought she might want it as a memento."

"Never the less, I appreciate it." The song ended and Karrde escorted her back to her husband. Shada had disappeared and Luke Skywalker chatting with Horn.

"Mara stole your date," Horn said reaching out to pull Mirax back to his side as if he didn't trust Karrde not to truly steal her away.

"Trouble?" he inquired.

"No," Skywalker said. "Business talk."

"Ah." Karrde held out his hand to Skywalker. "Good to see you, Skywalker. How are things?"

"Good," Skywalker shook his hand and gave him a peculiar look before grinning. "You seem to be doing well yourself, Karrde." That grin made Karrde wonder what the Jedi was picking up from the Force about his current mood.

Just then Han Solo wandered up. "How much longer is this thing supposed to last?" he asked no one in particular.

"Too long," Horn replied and Mirax elbowed him. "What? Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this."

Karrde's focus drifted from the couple as he searched the crowd for Shada and Mara. A few moments later he was amused to see the crowds unconsciously parting to allow two of the most dangerously beautiful woman in the galaxy pass. He wouldn't want to be in their way either.

When Solo saw them approach, he glanced about looking suddenly alert. "Trouble?" he asked.

"No, business," Mara replied.

"Good," Solo said, but he looked a little disappointed as if he would have preferred a firefight over this ball.

Shada moved back to Karrde's side. He gave her a questioning look, but her answering smile told him that whatever she and Mara had been discussing didn't require his immediate attention.

"So, Shada," Solo began with the mischievous look on his face that Karrde dreaded. "When are you going to make an honest man out of this old pirate?"

Shada focused on Karrde with an inquisitive quirk of her eyebrow. "Where you ever a pirate?"

"No, I never had to resort to such things," he replied casting a significant look at Solo.

"And have you ever been dishonest with me?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare."

She turned to Solo with a dangerously sweet smile. "I'm afraid you've been misinformed."

Solo scowled. "You two are no fun."

"We're not here for your amusement." She reached up and adjusted one of the zenji needles in her hair with implicit threat.

"Leia, you'd better come save your husband," Mara called to the woman approaching the group. "Shada's about to stab him."

"I may just let her." Leia glared at Solo. "You left me with that annoying little ambassador."

"Hey, it was them most diplomatic thing I could do under the circumstances," he protested.

Leia sighed and stole the drink from her husband's hand, taking a large sip. "That's probably true."

* * *

Shada awoke from her very lovely dream with a cry of pleasure caught in her throat. Her back arched and she tried to shift her legs but they were pinned down. She panicked until she heard Karrde's soothing voice, "Easy, Shada." His warm hand rubbed calming circles on her bare belly. "It's okay. I've got you." She relaxed back against the mattress, panting hard waiting for the thundering of her heart to ease. He shifted slightly releasing her legs from where he had them pinned.

"What are doing?" she gasped when she finally caught her breath.

"Playing with my lifeday present." Karrde's goatee tickled her hypersensitive skin as he pressed kisses along her inner thighs that did nothing to calm her, only keeping her on edge.

"Lifeday present?" She couldn't seem to process a complex thought at the moment.

"You."

"Ah," her hands tangled in his hair trying to pull him up.

He resisted her efforts and asked in a teasing voice, "Do you want something, Shada?"

"You. Come here." She grabbed at his shoulders, but he resisted her. Instead he stayed where he was, concentrating on building her back up. He stopped just before she was about to teeter over the edge of her release.

She growled in frustration.

"What do you want?" he asked his voice rough with desire.

"You. I want you," she said breathlessly.

He surged up and took her mouth, devouring her. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. He pulled away. "Say it again," he demanded.

"I want you, Talon."

He attacked her neck, one hand sliding down to her wet sex. "I want you too, Shada." He plunged a finger into her and she scored his back with her nails. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours, Talon," she gasped. "Stop teasing me. You know I'm yours."

He slid into her. "You're mine, Shada."

"And you're mine." Her nails bit into his shoulders as she held him close.

"I am," he agreed, meeting her mouth for another hungry kiss.

They were both so close that it didn't take more than a couple deep thrusts for them to both come nearly together. Shada bit down on his shoulder stifling her cry as she came.

They lay there panting and still joined for a long while before they came back to themselves. Shada winced slightly when he pulled out of her. He rolled over onto his back bringing her with him. She sat up for a moment pulling her damp and sticky nightgown over her head casting it onto the floor. She settled back down laying her head on his chest. She pressed a kiss to his salty skin, feeling supremely satisfied. "You know it's dangerous to wake me up like that."

"Yes and I got the broken nose and concussion to prove that." That had been a rather embarrassing episode especially the trip to the med center. It had been the first and last time he had awoken her like that. From then on he made sure she was awake and aware before going down on her. He liked to catch her in that languid half awake state and she enjoyed the delicious blurring of dreams and reality. "But you are just too delectable to resist." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You are a very strange man."

"I'm your man." His arm tightened around her.

"Yes, you are." She reached out grasping his hand and rubbing her thumb over the ring on his finger.

They lay there entwined about each over for a while, the sun peaking in through a sliver in the curtains. Shada was nearly asleep again when he spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "You know, I wanted you from the moment I saw you flinging those zenji needles at the Imperials on Trogan." They only ever seemed to share these little confessions in the aftermath of sex. Usually the room dark so that they couldn't even see each other as they spoke their deepest secrets. It was the closest they ever got to expressing the true feelings that they kept hidden safely away from the rest of the galaxy. "I could hardly shoot straight for staring at you. I'll never forget the sight of you in that red and silver dress and your hair flying about in all those little plaitlets."

She remembered Trogan very well. It had been the first time she had seen him. He had not been what she had been expecting based on Mazzic's description. She remembered being surprised that he was handsome and abstractly noting the twinge of attraction she felt when he spoke so eloquently about the proposed Smuggler's Alliance. But she hadn't given him a terrible lot of thought, other than ascertaining what level of threat he was to Mazzic. He'd come across as calculating and more than a little arrogant, but not a threat to Mazzic on a personal level. What she remembered most was that he took out an Imperial that had her in his sights.

"You saved me that day. You shot the Imperial that was aiming at me when I ran out of needles." She stroked the hand she still had in hers. "I doubt you still wanted me after I held you at blaster point when Mazzic accused you of staging the ambush."

"It made me want you even more," he confessed. "I swear the scent of your perfume lingered on my clothes for days. I was planning on stealing you away from Mazzic after Thrawn had been dealt with."

"But you didn't."

"I discovered you were a Mistryl Shadow Guard and I knew you wouldn't leave your assignment."

"No, I wouldn't have, but I'm here now." She pressed another kiss to his chest. She didn't want to think of might-have-beens, so she changed the subject. "How would you like to celebrate your lifeday today?"

"I would like to stay in bed all day long, sleeping and having sex with you."

Shada huffed a laugh. "All day?"

"All day," he repeated. "When was the last time we indulged ourselves so?" She couldn't even remember. They'd been so busy lately. "But at this moment, I'd like breakfast." Then he added, "In bed."

"That can most certainly be arranged." She she sat up and got out of bed. She put on her dressing gown before bending down to give him a lazy kiss running a hand through his hair. "I'll be right back," she told him and then went to go order breakfast.

The End


End file.
